


When You Were Innocent

by Peterthespider



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Idk man we'll see where this goes, Other, im tired and im so done with this already, possible jikook????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterthespider/pseuds/Peterthespider
Summary: Park Jimin sets out to become a better pirate and person than his dad ever was: by doing the one thing he never could do.





	When You Were Innocent

On a bright, sunny afternoon, there were two young men making their way down the small town, walking quickly past the nameless faces. One wearing a white shirt and jacket, with matching white pants and red shoes. They walked down the street, proudly wearing a black headband around their head, the color expressing his current feelings toward his beloved "captain". The before mentioned captain was dressed in a simple white shirt with black pants, keeping a basic, monochromatic color scheme. Both kept walking down the street peacefully until one of them broke the silence.

“You know Jimin, when you first talked to me about joining your little crew, I thought we would be living life constantly out at sea, not stuck wandering on this miserable little island” Stated the disinterested male.

The other rolled his eyes and scoffed, “We're here to stock up on supplies and repair the ship Yoongi, not settle down. I'm not some hooligan who's going to make everyone sleep in a near empty, rotting bucket of wood”.

“I thought that bucket of wood was and i quote, “worth more to me than your life so stop damaging the railing Namjoon”. Yoongi said, doing his best to imitate Jimin.

Both laughed at his poor imitation, Jimin in the middle of his full-body laugh, trying to calm down said, “Either way, we still need to collect supplies. It'll be a few months, at most, until we come back from sea and I don't think either of us want to deal with Jin screeching at us for not getting enough supplies”.

“Yeah, but it's still pretty boring” said Yoongi who had also calmed down.

“Well nobody ever said that pirate life was going to be all fun and games”, claimed Jimin.

Neither of the two took notice of a receding figure, watching them until they rounded the corner.

Time Skip to night

When Jimin and Yoongi began to make their way back to the ship after visiting the last ship, Yoongi noticed a strange presence near them.

“Who's there? What business do you have with us?” Yoongi shouted into the darkness. 

“Get out your daggers”. Jimin whispers as he slowly reached out for his sword.

Slowly, from the darkness, came a group of 6 people. Some of them carrying a look of hesitance and guilt, while the others carried malice and determination. 

"We've come seeking The Witch Hunter" said one of the six.

"I hate to disappoint you, but he's not here. He died almost a decade ago" said Jimin.

"Lies! There have been rumors sparking up everywhere about his return to power, how he looks like he never aged in the past 10 years." Shouted another one of the six.

"Like he said before, neither of us are him. He's gone." Yoongi said, keeping a calm expression. 

"If he's gone then why does shorty look almost identical to all of his old wanted posters?" Questioned another.

Yoongi and Jimin looked at each other with both mild confusion and amusement. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that kid, we're basically the same in height." Answered Jimin.

"You, the one without the bandana." She stated

"It's a headband but go off I guess…" yoongi quietly muttered under his breath. 

Jimin rolled his eyes a yoongi and answered with, "Take a wild guess lady"

The group looked at each other with confusion whispering things like "I didn't know he had a son… Do you think they're actually related or is he some weird fanboy/doppelganger….It doesn't matter, domi hired us for a job and we meed to deliver". Each whisper, making the duo grow increasingly irritated. 

Suddenly, one of the group members threw a small knife at Jimin. The knife clanged, as it collided with one of Yoongi's knives, both boys keeping their calm expressions.

" If you're not going to takes us seriously enough to face the two of us, then I'll leave you to deal with my men" Jimin said while Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Soobin joined Yoongi up front. While Jimin was turing to go back to the ship, he stopped Jungkook and discreetly whispered to him, "When you're done with them, I want you to search them. Place every belonging they have on my office desk when you get back." 

Jungkook nodded and said, "Understood". 

As Jimin rounded the corner, all he could hear was the sound of metal clanging, shouts, and the echoes of his footsteps bouncing off the walls of the empty street

Time skip to the ship

"What did you find" said the captain.

" Nothing out of the ordinary, just a little sack of coins, a couple daggers, some jewelry, and a pack of peanuts".

Jiming looked at him with a raised eyebrow, confused and expectant, "Why did you take their peanuts???"

"You told me to search them for everything they had and bring it to you." Retorted Jungkook

"So nothing about who they are or who exactly sent them?"

"While we were fighting them, they said to tell you that (G)-idle isn't the only crew coming for them." answered Soobin.

"Idol? That's a weird choice for a name." Jimin said.

"Like we have room to talk with bulletproof boy scouts" scoffed Yoongi.

"Shut up! We've changed! We've evolved into beyond the scene!" Hoseok shouted at yoongi.

"First off, their name is (G)-idle. Put some respect on those girls name." 

"Does it matter how its spelled if it sounds the same and if the (G) is silent?" Questioned Jungkook.

"Of Course it matters! Anyways, let's go back to the original point: we couldn't find anything important so we should just focus on what we do about the situation now" said Soobin.

"Thank you Soobin. We should move on to another town. If we're being hunted here, then who knows what else they're going to send" Namjoon said, facing the other members.

"I agree. It's not safe to stay, especially if they're trying to get minhyun and decide to settle on the next best thing" Hoseok said as everyone turned to look at Jimin.

"Fine, but we still need to run it by the rest of the crew and get their input. We'll go brief them on the situation and get the ship on lock down. I'll deal with any opposition tomorrow and so we can leave as quickly as possible". Said Jimin. 

"Yes Captain"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!!! We're done with the prologue \\( ^_^ )/
> 
> Now on to the next chapter!!!1!!1
> 
> Whenever that is... ( ._.)
> 
> More characters will be added in future chapters :).


End file.
